


Petit insecte

by AndersAndrew



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Gore, Horror
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un titan chasse une guêpe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petit insecte

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Petit insecte
> 
> Fandom : Shingeki no Kyojin (L'attaque des titans, en français)
> 
> Rating : NC-17 (Anthropophagie, gore)
> 
> Genres : ANGST, horreur
> 
> Personnages : Un titan et un perso random
> 
> Nombre de mots : 282
> 
> Commentaires : Ecrit pour le thème "Finir l'histoire" de la communauté 31_jours pour la deuxième fois. XD. Oui, je sais, ce thème m'a vraiment inspirée pour ce fandom, j'ignore pourquoi exactement...

La main large du titan se referma brutalement – avec néanmoins une agilité surprenante – sur le petit insecte qui lui tournait autour en vrombissant, le harcelant de ses piqûres désagréables.  
La minuscule créature émit un son plaintif et se mit à gigoter, essayant d'enfoncer son dard dans une partie charnue de la main, mais le géant la serrait étroitement dans son poing afin de l'empêcher de s'enfuir.  
Il ouvrit la bouche, et soudain la bestiole se tut, devenant flasque et humide entre ses doigts. Elle cessa de se débattre, arrêta complètement de s'agiter, comme si ses os délicats s'étaient brusquement dissous au contact de la peur.

Lorsque le titan coinça sa tête entre ses dents, l'humain hurla soudain de toute la force de ses poumons, avec désespoir et horreur. Ses yeux écarquillés ne voyaient plus rien, son nez était envahi par des odeurs innommables, et son corps ne répondait plus, alors qu'il aurait voulu s'échapper, sauver sa vie d'une manière ou d'une autre, faire quelque chose pour éviter ça.  
Ses pensées filaient à toute allure, comme pour compenser la lenteur de la scène, et il imaginait que quelqu'un arrive, in extremis, le délivre ; que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar, un fantasme morbide, une aliénation de son cerveau traumatisé par le décès de ses camarades ; que ce n'était pas vrai, pas vrai, pas vrai...  
Luttant contre la fin de son histoire qui arriva pourtant rapidement, lorsque les dents énormes en forme de pierre tombales claquèrent sur son cou fragile, dans une gerbe de sang qui fit rouler sa tête sur la langue du monstre, qui, d'un mouvement naturel de déglutition, la fit dégringoler dans ce qui lui servait d'estomac.


End file.
